


Nightmares

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, slight romantic implications, super original title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troubled night has Erandur going to his friends for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Erandur jerked awake, a gasp ripping from his lungs. As his heart rate slowed, he muttered countless thanks to Mara for waking him. But the images were still fresh in his mind, memories as raw and painful as they’d been the day he made them.

He reached blindly in the dark for his companions, hearing a snore from one side. His fingers made contact with flesh, and not caring about propriety, he crawled to their side. Proximity told him he clung to Teldryn, the source of the snoring. Feeling the even breathing of the sellsword so close eased the priest’s thoughts, and he found himself calming. Shame was a concern for better times, and right then his concerns were focused more on settling his nerves and aching conscience.

The arm he was wrapped around shifted out of his grasp, and he worried briefly that he’d offended the other mer somehow. But instead, Teldryn pulled him closer, muttering something with his name in it, before returning to his snoring. Erandur sighed in relief and curled against his friend’s body, an arm wrapped around his waist and head tucked into a shoulder.

It had been a long time since anyone had held him, and he could feel the tenseness in his muscles melting under the strong embrace.

His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long breath, falling fast asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing Erandur and thought of him being a clingy sleeper due to resurfacing memories at night.


End file.
